


Things Change In A New York Minute

by madders



Series: Things Change [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets Chris and Steve at the premiere for his new film... but has no idea what he's let himself in for!</p><p>Disclaimer: None of this is real, these four are all their own men, and I doubt very much that they do this in their spare time... and especially as in reality Jared and Jensen didn't meet for a few more years!</p><p>Author's Note: This is slightly AU- because as we know, Jared & Jensen had never met before they were cast on Supernatural... but Chris and Steve did go to the premiere of New York Minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared smiled for the cameras, blinking to try and clear the bright spots from his eyes. He wished someone would invent a flash that didn't blind you and leave you seeing silhouettes and sparkly things for hours afterwards, especially when there was what felt like hundreds of flashes all going off at once, all looking for the perfect shot to plaster across the papers the following day.

He escaped from the red carpet, away from the crowds and watched from the wings as the girls pouted and posed their way through the photocall, handling it all with the grace of women brought up in the spotlight and well used to dealing with rabid photographers. Jared shook his head; he didn't think he'd ever get used to anyone other than his momma wanting to take his picture.

He watched as a vaguely familiar man stood in front of the cameras with another guy that he didn't recognize smiling and mugging up, slinging an arm around his companion like he didn't have a care in the world. Jared sighed, wishing he had the confidence to do something like that in public, not giving a fuck what people thought of him, or questioning why he brought a guy as his 'date.'

The two men finished their photocall and turned, heading towards where Jared was standing. Finally getting a good view of them, Jared recognized Christian Kane from the WB show Angel, although he still had no idea who the other man was. They threw him a smile as they passed him into the building, and Jared returned it, watching them as they moved comfortably around each other.

ooo(O)ooo

A few hours later and the premiere was over and done with, the after party was well underway. Jared wandered through the crowd of people, heading for the bar. He found an empty spot at the counter and leaned against it, staring blankly at the rows of bottles, trying to decide what he wanted. Well, he really wanted Tequila, but seeing as he was technically still 'working,' he decided against it and resigned himself to a Bud Light instead.

The guy next to him left with his beers and was quickly replaced by Christian Kane, who crowded slightly closer to Jared than was strictly necessary, throwing him a grin before ordering three Tequila's from the bartender who suddenly appeared in front of him. Chris immediately slid one over to Jared.

"You look like you need it," he said with a smile.

Jared almost refused it, but a voice that sounded an awful lot like Chad told him to stop being a prissy motherfucker and drink the Cuervo.

He took it and saluted Chris his thanks before tipping it back, closing his eyes as the liquid slid down his throat, burning all the way. When he reopened his eyes, Chris was still watching him, an indefinable look in his eyes that started heat pooling deep in his belly. The other man who came in with Chris appeared behind him, grabbed his shotglass off of the bar and downed it, exhaling loudly with pleasure at the taste, before making a grab for the remaining drink.

Chris moved to slap his hand away, but wasn't quite fast enough; and spun around as his friend snagged the glass and tossed it back before handing the now empty glass back to him. Jared stifled a laugh which had Chris turning back around, a mad look on his face. At that moment the bartender reappeared and Jared grinned and gestured to his empty glass before holding up four fingers.

"Can't have you falling behind now, can we?" he grinned, sliding two of the glasses to him. This time he took the time to lick his hand and tip a little salt first before tossing the drink back and snagging a lime wedge. He grinned at the pair, the lime wedge still caught between his teeth, giving him a green smile before taking it out and tossing it back down onto the bar.

They both laughed and followed suit with knocked back their shots, although Chris ignored the salt and lime, preferring to toss both drinks back, one after the other.

Once Chris had finished and reopened his eyes Jared smiled and stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"'m Jared," he told them, his accent slipping out before adding "my mamma would never forgive me if I didn't introduce myself to someone who's bought me a drink."

Chris took his hand with a grin, his grip firm and warm.

“Chris Kane; and this here’s Steve Carlson,” Chris nodded at his friend.

Steve held out his hand for Jared as well, and they shared a smile.

“So technically I’m supposed to be working this party, seeing as I’m in the film and all,” Jared told them. “But everyone’s too busy with the girls holding court over there to give a shit what I’m doing, so fuck it- who wants anther round?” he asked.

Both Chris and Steve laughed, before Steve called the bartender over and got him to pass over a bottle. Jared slapped Steve on the back and picked up the salt and lime, leaving Chris to grab the glasses as the three of them made their way across the room to an empty table at the back.

After settling down at the table, the three men fell into an easy conversation, trading stories of home and life, touching on, but not really concentrating on ‘work’. Jared found both men easy to talk to and fun, enjoying himself as they kept the shotglasses filled to the brim as the bottle rapidly emptied.

ooo(O)ooo

A few hours later and with the Olsen twins’ departure, the party emptied fast, the hangers-on leaving now that the main attractions had gone.

Jared didn’t really notice, having too much fun listening to tales of Chris and Steve performing in smoky clubs, understanding how doing something they enjoyed so much could make them feel so alive. He knew that feeling and missed it, it’d been too long since he’d felt comfortable just cutting loose and letting go, even among his friends out here.

LA could jade a person easily, if they let it, and although he knew that he’d escaped relatively unscathed so far, he was under no illusion that it couldn’t happen to him.

But there was something about Chris and Steve, and their easy camaraderie that drew him in and made him relax.

So when they suggested moving the party elsewhere with better alcohol and some good weed, he didn’t even hesitate to agree.

The three of them piled into a cab and headed back to Steve’s, laughing loudly and ignoring the looks thrown at them by the driver. Chris had called shotgun, but was sitting mostly turned around in the seat as he continued joking around with Jared and Steve.

Luckily (for the driver), due to the late hour and what Jared seemed to think was at least one ignored red light, it only took about 10 minutes to get back Steve’s place, and then the three of them were piled out of the cab.

They practically pulled Jared inside, and Chris pushed him down on the sofa before handing him a beer. Steve came back into the room, lighting up and taking a hit before passing it over to Jared.

Jared took his own hit and let it out with a deep sigh before slouching down in his seat, sprawling as he let the smoke do its work.

He held up his hand and offered the joint to Chris, opening his eyes as he heard a scuffle. Steve had stolen the joint from Chris, and held him back as he took another hit.

“C’mon man. Don’t be a fucker,” Chris complained, shutting up only as Steve pushed him back in the chair, straddled him and then took another hit before leaning down and sealing his lips against Chris’.

Jared watched them, feeling his own hips tilt as wisps of smoke escape from between their lips. A tiny groan broke free, and it took a moment for Jared to realize that it came from him.

Chris and Steve broke apart, and Steve leaned his hands back behind him, bracing them on Chris’ thighs. They both looked at Jared and laughed, Steve handing the joint over to Jared as Chris sat up and tipped Steve off of his lap and back onto the floor.

Steve tumbled gracelessly, arms flailing as his back hit the floor with a loud thump. Chris sat forward with his hands on his knees and laughed at the look on Steve’s face, waving one hand in Jared’s direction, who got the idea and passed the joint over without a fuss.

“Are you two jackasses completely incapable of keeping quiet?” a sleep-roughened, disembodied voice came from down the darkened hallway. “Some of us are trying to get some sleep!” the voice continued, and Jared got his first good look at the face that went with that voice as another man appeared in the doorway.

The man stopped short when he caught sight of Jared, giving Jared the perfect opportunity to run his gaze up his body.

The newcomer had obviously been sleeping, and he’d arrived in the room wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, which didn’t disguise his trim and well-built figure. Dragging his gaze up to the face, Jared swallowed. This guy was fucking gorgeous.

Steve was still rolling on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing, but Chris had managed to somehow avoid Steve’s flailing limbs and climb over him, headed straight for the new guy.

“Oh c’mon Jenny boy,” he smirked. “You’re s’posed to be on a break right? Not like you gotta early call tomorrow or nothin’.” Chris didn’t stop moving until he was pressed up close.

“Fuck off Chris, don’t call me Jenny,” he replied.

“Dude!” Steve chimed in from the floor, “Chill out man, you so need to get laid.”

Jenny-whoever sighed. “I can get laid without your help- fuck you very much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris laughed, handing him the joint. “Smoke that, sit down and chill the fuck out will ya, you’re ruining my buzz.”

“It takes more than me to ruin your buzz Chris,” Jensen told him, but took the joint and lifted it to his lips.

Jared tried not to stare as those red, plump lips wrapped around the joint, imagining them wrapped around something else instead.

He shook his head to clear the vision and then felt his cheeks redden as he saw the other man watching him with a look on his face that just screamed ‘I know what you were thinking.’

“So?” the guy spoke to Chris. “Are ya gonna introduce me, or doesn’t your new little puppy have a name?” he asked.

Jared bit back an angry retort at that- wanting to point out that there was nothing little about him thank you very much, but Chris laughed and turned to face him.

“I’m sorry Jen, I forgot your mama raised you right,” he threw a glance back over his shoulder at the joint in his hand and raised an eyebrow. “Well, mostly right.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Chris and moved into the room, stalking over to where Jared was sitting.

“If we wait for him to introduce us we’ll be here all night,” Jensen grinned. “Jensen Ackles,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for Jared to shake.

Jared stood and resisted the urge to rub his palm on his jeans to get rid of the clamminess he could feel there.

“Jared Padalecki,” he replied with a smile that widened as Jensen took in just how much taller Jared was.

At the first contact of their hands Jared had to stop himself from shivering. Jesus! Just ‘cause he met a pretty guy shouldn’t make him act like a girl for fuck’s sake. Must be the weed.

“Great!” Steve exclaimed, suddenly appearing way too close to them and snatching the joint back out of Jensen’s free hand. “Now we all know who’s who, can we get back to the fun part of the evening?” he asked with a smirk.

Jensen met Jared’s gaze and rolled his eyes, so much as to say ‘Yeah, I know they’re dickwads but they’re still my friends’ before letting his hand go and turning back to Steve and Chris, stealing the beer that Chris had just picked up and chugging a good proportion of it in one long pull.

Jared dropped back onto the sofa stared at the long line of Jensen’s throat, watching his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow and wondering what it would be like to lick at it.

Steve dropped beside him on the sofa and sniggered, making Jared turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“He has that effect on people,” Steve told him with a grin.

“I…” Jared started to deny it, but Steve merely grinned and handed him a new joint. “Don’t worry about it Jared, just… enjoy,” he clapped Jared on the back and stood up again, throwing a comment over his shoulder about raiding the kitchen as he left the room.

Jared refocused his attention back on Jensen and Chris, who had collapsed on the other sofa in the room and were sprawled out, sharing the joint and chugging beer happily. Evidently Jensen had forgiven them all for waking him up.

Jared took another hit on his joint, exhaling loudly with a smile before reaching for one of the beers still sitting on the table. He tipped his head back and took a long drink, startling only slightly as he felt the sofa dip beside him as someone sat down again.

He took the now empty bottle away from his lips and went to set it back down on the table, stopping when he realized that it wasn’t Steve who had sat down next to him, but Jensen.

He licked his lips unconsciously and felt his heart pick up a beat when he saw Jensen’s eyes watching the movement.

Jensen grinned at him, reaching over and snagging two more bottles off of the table, handing one to him and simultaneously snatching the joint out of his fingers with his free hand.

“Thanks,” Jared grinned and held his bottle out in salute. Jensen grinned back and tapped his bottle against Jared’s before they both took long swallows from their respective bottles, each half watching the other.

Jensen lowered his bottle first with a satisfied-sounding gasp for air before flopping bonelessly against the back of the sofa in a loose limbed grace, the hand with the joint raising to his lips once more.

Jared lowered his own bottle and leaned back as well; twisting slightly so that he was partially facing Jensen, catching sight of Chris and Steve sprawled practically on top of each other on the other sofa, sharing a joint and what looked like a bottle of Jack.

Jensen smiled at him, eyes half-lidded from fatigue and good weed. “You okay over there?” he asked softly, knocking Jared out of his thoughts.

Jared jumped a little and flushed pink. “’m fine,” he answered quickly, holding his hand out for the joint. Behind Jensen he caught sight of Steve pulling Chris more fully on top of him, sliding to his back on the sofa cushions and sealing their mouths together in a kiss.

Jensen looked over his shoulder to see what had distracted Jared and turned back to face him with a laugh. “Don’t mind them; they’re always like that when they’ve had too much weed and booze,”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Jared told him quickly, flushing a little deeper red.

Jensen sat up to hand him the joint and glanced down at Jared’s crotch, catching sight of the straining material there.

“So I see,” he winked as Jared took a deep lungful of the pot, reaching over and palming Jared’s crotch, pressing the heel of his hand against the erection he found there, causing Jared to choke a little on the smoke he had just inhaled.

Jensen moved swiftly, shifting to his knees more fluidly than Jared could probably manage fully sober and leaned close, almost pressing their chests together.

Jensen slipped the joint from Jared’s slack fingers and took his own hit, tipping his head back and giving Jared an up-close view of his neck before reaching over and dropping the end in an ashtray on the side table.

He grinned, wisps of smoke curling from his lips before he struck, pressing his lips tight against Jared’s and wasting no time in getting him to open up to him.

Jared gasped and inhaled the smoke that Jensen was still holding in his lungs, dizzy from the potent vapors and the knowledge that he had Jensen’s tongue licking the roof of his mouth.

He reached out and put his hands on Jensen’s waist, groaning when he easily slipped his hands under the t-shirt to find warm skin.

One of Jensen’s hands went to his hair, fisting it and tugging gently as he urged Jared to change the angle of his head, the other went across his body, pinning Jared in place and braced against the arm of the sofa to hold him up.

Jared tilted his head and groaned as Jensen pressed against him more fully, feeling Jensen’s own erection, barely covered by the material of his sweatpants against his stomach.

The kiss was hot, wet and dirty, and Jared felt his brain short-circuit with pleasure. He felt Jensen moan a little against his lips and shuddered, his hand tightened on Jensen’s hip in response and he pulled him closer until Jensen shifted so that he as straddling Jared’s legs.

They moved like each knew what the other was going to do, Jensen shifting around and Jared turning and lifting his legs up onto the sofa so that he was leaning back on the arm with Jensen straddling his legs, never letting their lips part.

Jared ran his fingers up Jensen’s torso, pushing up the t-shirt to bunch around Jensen’s armpits and smiled against Jensen’s lips when he felt him shudder in response. He let his fingers drift across Jensen’s chest to find his nipples, and rubbed the pad of his thumbs across the raised flesh. He got a full body shiver in response to this, and twin moans broke the air.

The sofa dipped by his legs, and Jared felt someone else settle on there. He broke the kiss and looked behind Jensen to see Chris grinning at him. Movement in the periphery of his vision found Steve sitting on the edge of the coffee table; he’d already lost his top somewhere and was drinking beer and watching them with his own grin on his face.

Jared found his attention back on Jensen when Chris’ fingers ran up his stomach, meeting Jared’s on Jensen’s chest. Chris leaned forward and whispered something in Jensen’s ear before nibbling on it a little, and Jensen tossed his head back and moaned in response.

The request became clear when Chris tucked his fingers under Jensen’s t-shirt and slipped it over his head, Jensen raising his arms to help. Chris threw the bunched up material at Steve’s head; who merely grinned and caught it, tossing it over his own shoulder to land somewhere out of sight.

Chris stripped off his own shirt and pressed his chest up against Jensen’s back, biting gently on the freckled shoulder and making Jensen’s eyes close in pleasure.

When he opened them again he pinned his gaze on Jared and grinned.

“C’mon now, Jare,” he smirked. “Your turn.”

Jared grinned and lifted his back and shoulders up from the sofa as Jensen eased his t-shirt from his skin, exposing his abs and chest. He lifted his arms to help Jensen remove the t-shirt completely, and laughed out loud as Jensen tossed the t-shirt to Steve, who repeated his earlier action and tossed it behind him.

Jensen’s fingers went straight to Jared’s chest, running along the indentations in his abs and palming up his ribs to his chest, as he copied Jared’s movements on his own nipples, rubbing and pinching them softly.

Jared arched into the touch, his head falling back with a blissed-out expression on his face.

His eyes shot back open a minute later when he felt Jensen shift and then moan loudly, and he looked back down his body to see that Chris had eased down Jensen’s sweatpants and was running his fingers up and down his length, exposing the glistening head.

“Fuck!” Jared swore, as his head dropped back over the side of the sofa and his hips arched.

“C’mon Jared,” Chris called him, his voice sounding like a taunt. “You’re gonna miss the good stuff if you keep looking up at the ceiling.”

Jared managed to tip his head back up and he gave Chris a look that would freeze water, which made both Chris and Jensen laugh- Jensen’s broken into a moan by the feeling of Jared once again twisting his nipples.

Jared slipped his hands down to Jensen’s hips, helping to hold him steady as Chris worked Jensen’s shaft with one hand, the other wrapped around Jensen’s chest from under one arm to come up and hold him steady with his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen, for his part, seemed content to let the two of them work his body, giving himself over completely.

Jared didn’t even realize that Steve had moved again until he returned and tossed something to Chris, who unwrapped his arm from Jensen’s chest and caught it. Steve moved the side table out of the way and repositioned himself behind Jared’s head, wrapping his fingers in Jared’s hair and tugging gently as he leaned close and started whispering a filthy litany of words into Jared’s ear as they both watched Chris continue to work Jensen.

Every now and again Jensen would twist his head and catch Chris’ lips, sharing the most lewdly wicked open-mouthed kisses that Jared had seen outside of a porn movie, before they would break apart, gasping for air.

Chris’ free hand trailed down Jensen’s side, slipping over Jared’s grip before vanishing out of sight once more. Jared watched as Jensen bit his lip and arched up for a moment before pushing back, and he had to swallow as he worked out just what Chris was doing.

Jensen’s hands had stilled on his chest now, too worked up by Chris to concentrate on anything more than staying upright and letting his body be played, but Steve’s hands had taken over, drifting down from his hair and over his shoulders, running down his torso and palming over his sides as far as he could reach from the awkward position he was in, but Jared barely noticed it, his entire attention focused on the way Jensen looked as he was simultaneously jerked off and fingered open.

Chris was cooing something in Jensen’s ear, cajoling him to let go, when all of a sudden Jensen went rigid, a deep rumbling moan tumbling from his lips as his cock jerked and spurted in Chris’ palm.

The hot liquid fell onto Jared’s skin, and he fought back to urge to come himself at the exquisite picture in front of him.

Chris kept working Jensen, coaxing the last few drops from him before Jensen collapsed back against him, panting heavily, his head tipped back against Chris’ shoulder.

Jared rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles over Jensen’s skin, never letting go of his hips and waited for one of them to take pity on him. His cock was hard and leaking in his jeans, and he really wanted one of them to pay him some attention before he exploded; but at the same time he didn’t want Jensen to move, because insensate as he was, he was still the most beautiful thing he’d had the pleasure of holding in a long damn time.

Eventually Jensen lifted his head and looked back down at Jared, a little half-smile on his lips. He pulled away from Chris and dropped back down on top of Jared, pushing his naked cock against the denim of Jared’s jeans and shivering lightly at the hardness he could feel beneath him. He dropped to his elbows, one on either side of Jared’s head and bent down and kissed him, moaning as Jared’s hands finally moved again, one sliding up his back to hold him, the other sliding down to cup his ass.

“Fuck,” he moaned as their kiss broke; a dazed expression on his face.

“Okay,” Chris replied from behind them, getting up off of the sofa and dragging Jensen up and away with him.

Jared tried to catch hold of Jensen to stop him, but Jensen caught Jared’s hand with his own and pulled him to his feet.

“Dude,” Jensen smiled. “Not on this sofa- no telling what these two have done on it before!” and Jared laughed and let himself be pulled out of the room and down the hallway to one of the bedrooms.

ooo(O)ooo


	2. Chapter 2

Steve caught Jared’s arm as he entered the room, pulling him back and pushing him up against the wall before leaning against him and pressing their lips together harshly.

Jared groaned into the kiss as Steve’s stomach pressed against his erection and he practically tried to devour Jared’s mouth. They broke for air, both panting harshly and Steve groaned; one hand running down Jared’s back.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he panted, before moving his lips to Jared’s neck.

Jared arched under his touch and dropped his head back against the wall, unable to hold it up any longer. A deep, guttural moan from the direction of the bed had him reopening his eyes and he shuddered at what he saw.

Jensen was on his back on the bed, Chris on top of him, each working the other’s body almost violently, smirking and teasing each other in low voices as they rolled and fought and bit at each other like a pair of tiger cubs. Somewhere along the way they had both shed what remained of their clothing, and their bodies shone in the dim light of the hallway with sweat and what looked like streaks of lube.

Jared watched Jensen use his height to finally pin Chris, forcing his legs apart and sliding between them. He moaned himself when he saw Jensen’s hand slip between Chris’ thighs and head for his ass.

Steve came up for air and turned to see what had Jared turned on so much, and grinned at the pair on the bed.

“Better get a move on Jay,” he explained. “Those two wait for no man,” he grinned as he opened Jared's jeans and palmed his cock.

Jared laughed loudly, bucking into Steve’s touch as he pushed the material off of his hips and let it pool at his ankles. Steve slapped his hands away when he went to help him with his jeans, and they soon joined Jared’s on the floor. Then Steve pulled Jared over to the bed, pushing him down practically on top of Jensen before clambering on behind him.

If Jared hadn’t been preoccupied with naked Jensen, he would have been impressed at the size of the bed, and that none of them ended up on the floor. But Jensen and Chris were rather distracting, and he was too busy licking the freckles on Jensen's shoulder to care. Chris rolled over underneath Jensen, shifting up the bed slightly to lean against the headboard, tangling one hand in Jensen's hair, the other in Jared's and pulling them apart.

Steve wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him backwards into an awkward embrace, leaning down and kissing him hard. Jared felt a hand pull at him and found himself face to face with Chris, who was staring at him with a big Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Sure beats working hey Jared?" he grinned, and Jared laughed out loud even as Chris reached a hand up and slipped it around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

They both shivered as Chris' hand worked its way between them, wrapping around their cocks and starting up a slow and teasing movement. Jared broke the kiss and threw his head back with a groan, feeling the pleasure run through his body, making every nerve tingle.

"Fuck!" Chris growled, leaning up and licking at Jared's neck. Jared slapped his hand against the headboard to hold himself up as Chris’ grip tightened; all pretense of teasing gone.

He felt the tidal wave of pleasure roll through him, and before he could let out a warning to Chris he was coming hard, his back arching as he pressed down into Chris’ grip. He dimly heard Chris cursing as he followed him over the edge before he lost control of his limbs and collapsed back on the bed, just barely missing Chris’ limp form.

ooo(O)ooo

Jared came back to himself sometime later, to the sensation of someone licking a slow and careful path down his spine.

He groaned, the sound muffled by the pillow he had his face planted in. A low chuckle had him turning his head to look at Steve, who was leaning against the headboard beside him, lazily stroking his cock.

“Welcome back Jared,” he grinned, the motion of his hand never stopping.

“Was beginning to think we broke ya,” Chris added as he padded back into the room and settled on the other side of Jared.

Which answered the question who was licking their way down to his ass.

He felt gentle hands skim down his back to cup his cheeks before they were carefully spread apart, and he jerked into the mattress at the first delicate touch of warm wetness against his hole.

The groan that split the air was echoed by Jensen as he got his first taste of Jared, and he knew right then that he could quite happily spend hours doing just this, driving soft pleasure sounds of out Jared’s lips and working him up into a frenzy.

“Jesus,” Chris breathed, watching Jensen and Jared lose themselves in the pleasure. Jensen heard him and pulled back from Jared, who whined at the loss.

“S’matter Chris? Getting you hot are we?” he jabbed a finger into Chris’ calf muscle. “This isn’t a spectator sport y’know,” he teased, grinning.

“Fucker,” Chris muttered, kicking half-heartedly at Jensen.

“Not yet,” Jensen smirked, “but hoping to rectify that shortly,” he added, licking two of his fingers lewdly before teasing one into Jared.

“Holy fuck!” Jared screeched, pushing back onto the invading finger.

“Like that?” Jensen asked, draping himself over Jared’s back and licking a wet trail up from the nape of his neck to his ear.

“Unnnghh,” Jared replied, bucking his hips as Jensen pressed his finger against Jared’s prostate.

“I’d take that as a yes,” Steve laughed, running a hand down Jared’s arm and linking their fingers together.

Jared was lost in sensations, and barely noticed when Steve moved their linked hands up until they were both cupping Steve’s weeping erection. Jared’s eyelashes fluttered as he gripped him, letting Steve guide the pace with the hand still holding his.

His grip tightened and when Jensen slipped another finger inside him, making Steve swear and buck his hips.

A whisper of warning from Jensen, and then third finger breached Jared, gently working him open.

“Jensen,” he whispered, his voice gone hoarse.

“I gotcha Jay,” Jensen whispered against his hair.

Jared didn’t answer with words, instead pushing back up against Jensen and managing to somehow lift himself to his knees, angling his hips. He felt Jensen press an open-mouthed kiss against the nape of his neck before he pulled away, shifting back to his knees and moving into position, his fingers still working him open.

With his eyes closed and his head buried in the pillow, every other sense seemed heightened. He could hear the wet sound of lube as it was squeezed from the tube, flinched a little at the cold as Jensen worked it into his ass, panting harshly as Jensen hit his spot again and again.

It felt like torture as he waited for Jensen to take him, and he lifted his head and opened his mouth to tell Jensen to hurry up when he felt Jensen’s fingers slip free, quickly replaced by blunt pressure as the head of his cock moved into place.

Time seemed to still as Jensen pushed in oh-so-slowly, hands on Jared’s hips to force him still, to let Jensen set the pace as he breached the tight muscles and eased inside.

“Oh Jesus” Jensen moaned as he was enveloped in tight heat. His hands, slick with lube now danced across Jared’s skin; attempting to ease away the tension he could feel, trying to make Jared relax so this would go easier on both of them. Jared felt so tight around him, so perfect, that he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold out long if Jared kept squeezing him like that.

He skimmed his hands up to Jared’s shoulders and leaned forward, pushing in the last fraction until he was buried completely inside. He licked over Jared’s broad shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jared’s middle and running one palm down to wrap around Jared’s cock.

It had softened some with his entry, but the whine Jared made when he wrapped his hand around it was more pleasure than pain, so Jensen didn’t worry too much. Instead he moved his mouth back to Jared’s ear, using one hand to pull Jared back up slightly to him, even as his other kept working his cock.

“Feels good don’t it?” he growled softly, nipping gently at Jared’s earlobe.

“Mmmmm,” Jared replied, pushing himself back against Jensen to try and make him move.

Jensen laughed softly and lifted himself up, pulling out a little before pushing back in, setting up a teasing pace that helped Jared relax. Jared quickly found the rhythm and worked with Jensen, amping the speed up a little each time, caught between pushing into Jensen’s fist and back onto his cock.

It felt like they were the only two in the room, but a soft touch on his side from callused fingers reminded him about Steve and Chris. He rolled his head to look up at Steve, who was still working himself, even though Jared’s hand had slipped to his thigh. Steve was avidly watching Jensen thrust, setting the speed of his strokes the same as Jensen was moving with Jared. His teeth were biting into his lip, eyes half-lidded and lazy as he worked, and he jumped when Jared slipped his hand between Steve’s legs and cupped his balls, rolling them gently.

“Jared,” Steve whispered; his pace faltering.

Jared grinned up at him, all messy bangs and puppy dog eyes, and Steve would’ve sworn that no-one could look that innocent and so utterly debauched at the same time.

A movement behind Jared caught Steve’s eye, and he looked away from his sprawled form to watch Chris and Jensen.

Chris had decided that he’d had enough of merely spectating, and that it was part time for him to become an active participant in proceedings.

He slipped to the bottom of the bed and stood behind Jensen, holding his hips and guiding the speed and strength of his thrusts into Jared. Jensen arched back into him, trusting Chris to stop him from falling.

Chris leaned down and let their lips meet, his chest against Jensen’s back, hard cock pressing into his spine. They broke apart when Jared pushed back against them, impatient and unhappy because somewhere in there Jensen had stopped thrusting, stopped touching. Jensen’s hands headed back to Jared, soothing him and setting up a faster, harder pace that had Jared panting harshly, little noises escaping that sound like pained heaven.

Chris’ heat vanished for a moment, only to return before Jensen had a chance to stop and look, this time pressing Jensen forward, tilting his body until he was braced on his hands, leaning over Jared’s back.

Jensen groaned as probing fingers slip inside, opening him up, and he stopped his thrusting once more when he felt the palm of Chris’ hand press between his shoulder blades.

Jared whined beneath them, Jensen shushing him with whispered words that made him shudder.

Steve took the time to move as well, shifting on the bed until he was on his knees close to Jared’s face.

“C’mon Jay,” Jensen coaxed him softly. “He wants you to take him. Can you? Can you swallow him down even as I take you from behind?”

Jared couldn’t respond; words had fled, lost their meaning. Instead he just leaned forward and licked the tip of Steve’s cock, catching the pearlescent fluid pooling there and groaning in pleasure at the taste.

He dimly heard a curse, but couldn’t tell who it was, too busy heading back for more of Steve.

Jensen still hadn’t moved, and he pushed back against him to urge him on. He dimly heard Chris speak to him, the words electric.

“Hold off a moment Jared,” Chris’ voice sounded like pure sex. “Lemme in Jensen first,”

Steve’s hand cupped the back of his head and guided him back down as he felt Jensen tense and relax behind him, hips thrusting forward and back once before stilling again.

He just about got a rhythm going when Jensen moaned and started to thrust again, accidentally pushing Steve deeper into Jared’s throat. He gagged and pulled back for a second, catching his breath as Jensen settled into a hard and fast pace, impaling himself back on Chris’ cock before burying himself into Jared.

It took them a few minutes, but they slipped into sync, until they move together before pushing apart, hands and lips and tongues and cocks working in concert to drive each of them higher and closer to that edge.

Jared wanted it to last forever, even as he felt his body tighten, falling rapidly towards his release. He managed to reach up a hand, fingers tugging at Steve’s sac before spasming when his body shook as he came, causing Steve to tip over the edge along with him, come falling onto his skin, painting him with streaks of white.

Jensen felt Jared go, his channel tightening almost unbearably around him, and he thrust into it, twisting and arching between Jared and Chris as his own release flowed through him, breath coming in pants and bitten off curses.

Chris’ grip tightened on his hips, pulling him back and making him slip free of Jared as even as he pushes him down to get enough leverage to get himself off, bracing his feet on the floor and holding Jensen down, pinning him to Jared’s back as he fucks into him hard and deep before throwing his head back with a growl as he finally hit his peak.

They fell together on the bed after that, bodies heaving with exertion, skin covered with a potent mix of sweat and lube and come as they each tried to come back to themselves, try to catch their breath.

Jensen was still heavy on Jared’s back, breath hot on his skin, but Jared didn’t really mind, too fucked-out and drowsy to care, happy to just let himself drift off into a sated slumber.

ooo(O)ooo

Jared woke slowly, the drumming in his head sounding out a funeral march. Man, that was the last time he did that much tequila in a night.

Coming back to himself, Jared started as he felt the warmth of another body in front of him… and behind him. Blinking to clear his vision, Jared saw Jensen’s head pillowed on his arm beside him, fast asleep and it all came back to him in a rush.

Trying not to panic, Jared took a deep breath, whispering to his inner voice to calm the fuck down and let him get up.

Somehow Jared managed to untangle himself and get up without any of the other three waking, and he looked down at them; and the empty space on the bed for a moment.

Half of him was freaked out by what had happened, and was blaming the booze and the weed for it all, telling him to get the fuck out of there now before they woke up and it all became… complicated. But the other half of him just wanted to crawl back into that space and stay there, wait for Jensen to wake up and try mapping out each of his freckles with his tongue.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes and letting the louder of the two voices win out.

Picking up his jeans from the floor, Jared crept quietly out of the room, heading back to the living room to pick up the rest of his clothes and dressing silently before slipping out of the door.

Briefly he considered leaving a note, but then what was he going to say on it? Had a great time, call me? Thanks for the fuck? He shook his head. No, it was better this way, last night was what it was, and as fantastic as it had been, there was no way it could, or would happen again. No matter that Jensen, head tipped back in ecstasy was seemingly imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

No. This was better.

And he had the rest of his life to convince himself of that. Because what were the chances of them meeting up again anyway?

ooo(O)ooo

Back in the bedroom, Chris and Steve opened their eyes at the sound of the front door sliding closed and sighed. Behind them Jensen snuffled a little, missing the heat and rolling into the spot Jared had left.

He muttered something that sounded a lot like “Jay,” before settling back into sleep, pressed against Steve’s back.

Steve and Chris looked at each other.

Fuck.

 

The End (maybe) ;o)


End file.
